The Little Lost Muggle
by moonlightbear
Summary: 11 yr old Jeremy Rider gets lost in the Wizarding World


**THE LITTLE LOST MUGGLE**

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry potter, his friends, enemies, and whoever else shows up that are in any of the books along with the wizarding world of Harry potter all belongs to JK Rowling… But the character of Jeremy Rider (11yr old muggle) is mine, ALL MINE.

And now the story begins…

"Mum, can't I go and get the book? Please, PLEASE, **PLEASE! **Mum."

"I said no. N.O. no. now what will keep you quiet until we get to where ever we're going?

"The book would" he said in a pouty mood.

"I said no. it's to dangerous Jeremy and you know why."

"Yeah well it's not fair why do I have to suffer? Geez the others don't even know what's goin' on. It's not fair.

"True they don't know what's going on, but that's a good thing, they'd be scared. (Jeremy makes the puppy dog sad face to get what he wants) Don't give me that look, stop it. I mean it, Jeremy knock it off. Ok ok go here's a few pounds to get your book…" (And he gets it score yes!)

"Thanks mum!" and hurries out of the train.

"Be careful and cautious. Oh and hurry the train leaves at 11:25 you only have 45 minutes and its crowded so be careful!"

As Jeremy runs down platform 12, at King's Cross Station, he thinks of how all this "hurry" and "be careful" started… … … … … …

Fades into a small home in London on one very dark night and all three kids are fast asleep. When a car pulls up in the drive way and as a man gets out of the car, a woman opened the front door to welcome the man home and that's when it all started. So as not to make a scene the fight started inside the house as soon as the door closed.

"You were with him again weren't you?" Jeremy's dad often got jealous over nothing (literary) and became very violent, sometimes too violent.

"WHAT? No and you know for fact that I haven't been with anyone, but the kids."

"LIAR!"

**smack**—"oh my god, Blake, please the kids are up stairs. Don't go on like this."

**whack—**

"Mum, dad, what's going on? (a little sleepy but now fully awake when he sees) mum, are you ok?"

"She's find Jeremy go back to bed, now." Jeremy looks at his mother with uncertainty in his eyes.

"No worries, go back to sleep, dear." And as Jeremy heads up the stairs he hears…

"You b, (-**wham**-) you don't belong to anyone but me! (-**smash**-)"

"MUM!"

"You are to be in bed, son. But you may need a lesson in discipline." Raises a hand to…

BAM—(a neighbor came in the back door and hit Blake over the head with a frying pan).

"Come on we need to get you guys out of here, Jeremy get your brother and sister."

"Ok."

That was three days ago and since then they went through 2 hotels, 3 motels, and 2 cars. They got Blake off their trail at the last motel and are hoping to get out of London before he finds out.

Jeremy is now at the end of platform 12 and walking along the main walkway and now thinking of something different…

'Wow it's really crowded today considering there's just the train at 12:00 and mine that are heading off any time soon. Odd looking people too…' "Ouch!"

"Dennis, watch out. Sorry about that, he lost control of the trolley. I'm Colin by the way Colin Ceevley and again sorry about that."

"Dennis Ceevley and sorry."

"Jeremy Rider and its ok I wasn't paying a whole lot attention either so it was partly my fault as well. Nice to meet you two, well I best be off."

"Ok."

"By-bye."

'Wow, they were a bit weird, who carries an owl in a cage, anyhow?' "Oh, sorry"

"That's quite alright… Jeremy. Lets go have a nice little talk- Jeremy come back here!"

Jeremy started running down the nearest platform with his father not to far behind.

"Where's your mother, Jeremy?"

"Leave… me… alone… leave… us… alone…"Jeremy said between breathes.

The scene grew as the adult pushed his way through the crowd creating a dangerous atmosphere in the train station the train attendants went in a pursuit to stop it by stopping the source. Jeremy maneuvered around the train attendants and kept on running with a glance back… as Jeremy's father was being restrained by the train attendants… when Jeremy looked to see where he was going in 5 seconds time to brace himself before running in to a brick wall (there was no time to stop).

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

Nothing! He didn't run into anything. As he slowed down and opened his eyes he saw a platform full of people and only the kids had luggage. There were cats running around and owls all over the place, Where Was He? He turned around to where he believed he came from but only found a wall, so he looked side to side and up and down, but all it was, was a wall and even more confusing a sign said platform 9 ¾ The Hogwarts Express. He was utterly confused and didn't know what to do. It was 10:57 am.

"Holey Cow the train it'll leave soon, what am I going to do?"

"Get on silly. Here I'll help you, where's your stuff?" said a kind (yet pushy) young lady.

"It's already on _my_ train, but I—"

"Than get on now it's leaving!" she said pushing him aboard, than thinking out loud to herself, "muggle-borns"

'Where in the world am I going?' Jeremy was thinking to himself as he started to walk along the train corridors. Peering into the different compartments for some extra room (to sit down for the ride) and nice people (to talk to, and maybe find out where he was going).'Everyone seems rather excited; I wonder what that's all about.'

"Krum was great wasn't he, Frank?"

"Yeah and that wronski feint he pulled was wow…"

'What are they going on about' he thought then out loud, "wroty what?"

"Hey you seem a little lost, are you a muggle-born?"

"A what?"

"Wow you are lost. You're telling me that you're heading to school and you don't even know what a muggle is, you have to be lost."

"Ron, who are you talking to? Did you fine Fred and George already, I thought they were farther up. Oh hello, I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" said Hermione in her usual tone.

"Jeremy Rider and did you say school?"

At this statement both Ron and Hermione look at each other in utter disbelief and thinking the say thing 'how the bloody hell did he get here?'

"Follow us, don't worry we're going to our friend's compartment. Come on then."

"it's ok, come in, come in." Hermione told Jeremy she said beckoning him forward.

"who's this, Ron? A new friend?"

"not exactly, Harry. (whispers) _he's a muggle I think…_" as Ron finished Harry looked at him as if to say 'really'


End file.
